Rain and Cold
by chenma
Summary: Ketika hujan turun mengguyur bumi. Dingin menerpa dan membuat kisah tersendiri buat BaekYeol couple yang tak pernah hilang sepanjang masa.


**Title: Rain and Cold **

**Author: BabySuDo **

**Genre: Molla (?) **

**Rating: All age **

**Main cast: Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol EXO-K) **

**Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun EXO-K) **

**Other cast: Find your self. **

**Length: Oneshoot **

**Summary: Ketika hujan turun mengguyur bumi. Dingin menerpa dan membuat kisah tersendiri buat BaekYeol couple yang tak pernah hilang sepanjang masa. **

**Disclaimer: EXO bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam mereka untuk menjadi cast utama di fanfic abal saya. Tapi cerita ini MILIK saya. NO PLAGIAT ! **

**Ntah ini yaoi atau bukan saya juga gak ngerti. Saya cuma menuangkan perasaan saya ketika subuh tadi. Dingin dan terciptalah ide untuk membuat ff ini hehe ... Tadi castnya maunya saya sama Suho tapi karna saya ngerasa EXOtics banyak yang gak suka mereka di pair sama yeoja ya jadi dari pada saya di bash narsis dan ngarep, mending BaekYeol aja. **

**Udah ya kebanyakan ngebacot nih #plak **

**Happy reading all \^O^/ **

* * *

_**Brak **_

Pintu di tutup kasar oleh Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari permotretan sebuah majalah yang dikhususkan untuk para remaja.

Dari wajahnya, terlihat kelelahan yang sangat dan rasa kemarahan yang meluap - luap.

"Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol masuk ke dorm dengan wajah sedih. Berlari cepat menuju pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Memutar kenop pintu untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi na'as, pintu itu telah dikunci Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Baekhyunnie~ buka pintunya !" Suara bassnya menggema di seluruh penjuru dorm EXO-K. Matanya sendu menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam, seperti bersalah karna telah menyakiti kekasih tersayangnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Suho, Sehun, dan Kai yang sedang asyik menonton acara reality show EXO- M di tv, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi ke Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah terduduk lesu di depan pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Mereka menatap iba main rapper EXO-K itu karna usahanya menggedor pintu sambil berteriak - teriak memanggil nama Baekhyun gagal total untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi saat pemotretan terjadi.

_Flashback _

_"Chanyeol sekarang giliranmu" seru seorang staff yang kebetulan tugasnya membantu kelancaran jalan pemotretan hari itu. Baekhyun yang sudah selesai difoto dengan berbagai gaya langsung menjauh dari depan kamera dan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. _

_Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya bergaya ini itu di depan kamera sesuai instruksi dari si fotografer. Tapi ntah kerasukan setan apa hari itu, ia begitu kaku dalam bergaya. Membuat fotografer yang bertugas memotretnya jadi kesal. _

_"Sunmi, tolong bantu Chanyeol" kemudian seorang staff bernama Sunmi melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Menggrepe - grepe Chanyeol untuk membentuk gaya yang diinginkan si fotografer. _

_Baekhyun yang kebetulan sudah selesai ganti baju dan ingin melihat Chanyeol bergaya sekseh datang ke studio pemotretan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. _

_Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sunmi noona dan Chanyeol err berpose yang membuatnya naik darah. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai pemotretan benar - benar selesai. _

_Selama di van mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang buka suara. Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela terus menerus dengan wajah tertekuk. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap aneh wajah sang kekasih yang tertekuk itu. _

_"Baekhyunnie kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Akhirnya suara bass penggetar hati itu terdengar. Suaranya terdengar menggema di dalam van yang hening itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang tergeletak manis di pahanya. _

_"Lepaskan !" Ujar Baekhyun marah. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya ini tentu saja tidak menurut begitu saja. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Menaruh kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun. _

_"Chanyeol apa - apaan sih kau ! Kalau mau senderan sana di jok. Kepalamu berat tau!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol kasar dan menyenderkannya di senderan jok. Chanyeol yang menyadari namjachingunya benar - benar marah itu langsung menghadapkan wajah Baekhyun padanya. _

_Mata mereka bertemu, dua bola mata Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat berair, itu lah yang dilihat Chanyeol. _

_"Baekhyunnie~ kau menangis?" Tanyanya dengan wajah benar - benar polos. _

_"Ne~ waeyo? Kau masih peduli ?" Ujarnya dingin. _

_"Tentu saja aku peduli sama Baekhyunnie. Baekhyunnie kan namjachingunya Park Chanyeol" serunya semangat. Sekarang tangannya beralih ke dagu Baekhyun, siap memajukan wajah mungil itu agar lebih mendekat padanya dan memudahkannya untuk mencium bibir kisable milik Baekhyun. _

_"Lepaskan namja pervert ! Sudah ketahuan selingkuh masih juga berotak mesum !" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali keluar jendela. Kemudian air mata itu kembali menetes, semakin deras dan deras. _

_"Baekhyunnie~ aku tak selingkuh." _

_"Kau selingkuh Park Chanyeol. Dengan Sunmi noona." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, kemudian isakan kecil terdengar. Membuat hati Chanyeol teriris - iris mendengarnya. _

_"Aku ... tadii .." perkataan Chanyeol terputus karna tiba - tiba pintu van terbuka dan Baekhyun sudah keluar dari van. Chanyeol yang sedikit telat menyadarinya langsung mengejar Baekhyun ke dorm. _

_Flashback end _

"CHANYEOL JAHAAATT ! BAEKHYUN BENCI CHANYEOL !" teriakan itu sukses membuat seluruh member yang ada di dorm tersentak kaget. Termasuk Chanyeol yang baru selesai berkicau memanggil - manggil nama Baekhyun dengan suara bassnya.

"Aigoo sebentar lagi akan ada perang dingin dahsyat di dorm" seru Sehun lirih pada Suho dan Kai yang sekarang sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar BaekYeol couple kembali akur.

"Baekhyun hyung bantu Kyungsoo masak yuk." Ntah apa yang dipikirkan D.O saat itu. Ia yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siang dan keluar dari kamarnya dan Kai malah mengajak Baekhyun yang emosinya sedang meluap - luap untuk membantunya memasak. Aigoo ia itu memang polos atau terlalu polos ? *apa bedanya?*

_**Krieett ... **_

Semua diluar dugaan. Baekhyun yang baru saja berteriak bahwa dirinya membenci Chanyeol keluar dari sarangnya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis pada D.O yang sudah menantinya beberapa menit yang lalu di depan pintu kamarnya. Titik - titik air mata yang mengering masih kentara dikedua pipi tembamnya, tapi ia nampak tak peduli dan malah memilih menyeret D.O ke dapur dengan riangnya.

Empat member yang dari tadi memperhatikan kejadian yang terbilang cepat itu hanya bisa terbengong dan muncullah banyak tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka, terutama Chanyeol. Ia tak habis pikir kalau rayuannya tak mempan pada Baekhyun. Justru 'ajakan bantu - membantu masak' dari D.O lah yang bisa meluluhkan hati namjachingunya itu. Ckck patut diacungi jempol memang umma EXO-K itu.

* * *

Keadaan sore menjelang malam di dorm EXO-K cukup tenang. Semua member melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasanya. Suho duduk santai sambil minum kopi di depan tv. Kai bermain game di laptopnya. Sehun sibuk dengan Luhan-nya di telpon. D.O dan Baekhyun yang masih memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Serta Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk diam di ruang kumpul sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang kejadi tadi siang.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho yang melihat si Happy Virus melakukan kegiatan yang paling tidak biasa itu. Diam dan berpikir keras, itu bukan Chanyeol banget boo~

"Err itu hyung .. eng ..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan yang dilakukan manusia bila sedang bingung.

"Mwo? Soal tadi siang?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "hyung juga bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa luluh dengan ajakan masaknya Kyungsoo. Padahal kau sudah mengeluarkan suara bass mu yang terdengar sexy itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya, ckck ..." Suho geleng - geleng tak percaya. Chanyeol makin bingung dibuatnya.

_Suara bass ku ini sexy? Ckck ... Masa iya ?_, gumamnya.

"Makan malam siaapp~" seru D.O yang membawa sepiring bulgogi dan Baekhyun yang membawa kimchi dibelakangnya. Dua member yang terbilang seperti ahjumma - ahjumma itu menata meja makan dengan rapi dan tersenyum manis saat melihat hasil kerja keras mereka.

"Ternyata aku punya bakat masak juga" seru Baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari D.O disebelahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kai, Sehun, Suho dan Chanyeol datang bersama - sama ke meja makan. Duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, namun ada yang berbeda. Posisinya tak lagi Baekhyun duduk sebelah Chanyeol, melainkan Baekhyun duduk di tengah - tengah antara Suho dan D.O. D.O yang melihat itu biasa saja, ia tetap semangat menyantap makan malamnya. Namun ke empat member yang lain, terutama Suho dan Chanyeol merasa aneh dan risih dengan pergantian posisi dadakan itu. Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa meminta maaf secara langsung pada Baekhyun dan Suho tidak bisa manja - manja dengan sang istri, ckck sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kyungsoo kalau makan pelan - pelan. Kuah bulgoginya kemana - mana" Baekhyun yang biasanya protes melihat cara makan Chanyeol, sekarang malah protes cara makan D.O yang sepertinya baru kali ini saja terlihat berantakan.

"Hehe mian hyung, aku terlalu lapar." Baekhyun geleng - geleng lalu menggerakkan ibu jarinya di sekitar tepi bibir D.O untuk menghapus kuah bulgogi yang belepotan di sana.

Chanyeol dan Suho menatap tajam keduanya. Berbeda dengan Kai dan Sehun yang cekikikan sendiri di kursi mereka.

"Aih bulgoginya pedas ya hyung? Baekhyun hyung sampai keringatan." kini giliran D.O yang beraksi. Ia mengambil tisu yang memang sengaja disediakan di atas meja makan dan mengelap keringat Baekhyun yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Gomawo Kyungie~"

"Cheonma Baekki hyung~"

Sedetik kemudian, atmosfer yang mengelilingi meja makan itu berbeda. Ada tiga atmosfer berbeda aura di sana. HunKai yang netral, SuYeol yang panas, dan BaekSoo yang adem. Atmosfer itu terus terasa sepanjang makan malam hingga ke enam member EXO-K itu masuk ke kamar mereka masing - masing.

* * *

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu. Hawa dingin terasa hingga menembus ke pori - pori kulit dan menusuk ke tulang.

Chanyeol yang sudah dalam posisi berbaring di ranjangnya kini tengah menatap sosok mungil yang memunggunginya, siapa lagi kalau Byun Baekhyun. Sosok yang baru saja membuatnya kesal karna tebar kemesraannya dengan D.O saat makan malam tadi. Membuat ia yang tadinya ingin meminta maaf secara tulus pada Baekhyun jadi berbalik kesal pada namja mungil itu.

"Nngh ... d.. di .. dingin ..." matanya membulat sempurna ketika telinganya mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya lekat - lekat sosok itu. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, hawa dingin yang diciptakan hujan malam itu membuat suhu dingin diluar sampai terasa ke dalam. Chanyeol yang awalnya memang kesal dan berniat masa bodo dengan Baekhyun akhirnya mendekati namja mungil itu. Sebenarnya, bila Baekhyun bermesraan dengan siapapun di depannya itu wajar saja. Hitung - hitung membalas perbuatan Chanyeol saat di studio pemotretan tadi. Tapi itu kan tuntutan pekerjaan, salahkan perusahaan yang mempekerjakan staff yeoja untuk membantu Chanyeol bergaya di depan kamera.

"C .. chanyeol .. a .. apa yang kau l .. lakukan, huh?" Baekhyun yang masih kedinginan berucap dingin pada Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah merengkuhnya dari belakang. Dada bidang Chanyeol yang toples karna ia memang tidak pernah pakai baju saat tidur bersentuhan dengan piyama Baekhyun yang menurutnya terbilang tebal itu.

"Sstt .. jangan banyak bicara, kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang menghangatkanmu." Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, yang ada hanya tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie mianhae" Baekhyun berucap lirih, namun jarak mereka yang terbilang dekat itu memperbolehkan telinga Chanyeol mendengar ucapan itu.

"Waeyo? Baekki gak salah. Chanyeol yang salah " Baekhyun sedikit menggeser posisinya ke dinding kemudian berbalik, sengaja menghadapkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"Makan malam tadi, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu dan Suho hyung marah. Aku ..."

"Sstt ..." telunjuk Chanyeol yang berada di bibir Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. Dipeluk dan dibawanya kembali tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu dan selalu akan hangat bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol juga minta maaf soal pemotretan tadi. Sunmi noona cuma membantuku untuk bergaya yang benar di depan kamera, tidak lebih." Hanya anggukan yang diterima Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka kembali mengeratkan pelukan mesra mereka dimalam itu.

"Sarangheyo Byun Baekhyun."

"Nado, nado sarangheyo Park Chanyeol."

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu tiba - tiba mereda hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan tetesan air yang jatuh dari dedaunan hijau yang diguyurnya. Dingin masih terasa menusuk tulang. Tapi hal itu tak terasa untuk Baekhyun karna tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat oleh sang namjachingu, Park Chanyeol. Tubuhnya hanya merasakan kehangatan cinta dari Chanyeol, bahkan sekalipun selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya, tak akan sehangat pelukan namjachingunya itu.

"Yeollie, lebih baik kau pakai bajumu atau setidaknya kita selimutan saja. Aku takut karnaku kau jadi sakit." Ucap Baekhyun khawatir pada Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluknya, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk dirinya yang memang tak tahan dingin itu.

"Nnghh ..." hanya gumaman kecil yang Baekhyun dengar. Akhirnya setelah menimbang - nimbang, Baekhyun menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyunnie~" panggil Chanyeol lirih dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Ne? Waeyo Yeollie?" Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun tersenyum karna mengira Chanyeol sudah terbang ke alam mimpi dan memimpikan dirinya sehingga ia mengigau dengan memanggil namanya.

_**Cup **_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ternyata Chanyeol belum tidur, terbukti dari kiss yang diberikan Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Yeollie~" panggilnya setengah merengek.

"Eum?" Chanyeol membuka sedikit matanya, sejurus kemudian ia mendapat balas dari Baekhyun.

_**Cup **_

"Itu balasan buat Chanyeol yang telah berbuat nakal hari ini, hehe .." kemudian keduanya tertawa dalam keheningan malam dan berakhir dengan pelukan erat di bawah selimut.

"Suho hyung mianhaee .. jeongmal mianhae, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu tadi." Teriakan D.O membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang asyik bermesraan terpaksa menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Kemudian keduanya saling berpandangan dan beralih ke dinding yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan kamar SuHun yang kebetulan malam ini ditempati oleh SuSoo.

"Bodo! Aku tak peduli !"

"Aish~ tapi aku melakukannya karna Baekkie hyung yang memintanya, ia mau balas dendam sama Chanyeol hyung~"

"Ck, bahkan kau masih memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan nada manja."

Aigoo ternyata sekarang SuD.O couple yang bertengkar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, Chanyeol lebih dari itu.

"Besok saja kita bantu Kyungsoo, ne?"

"Eng .. ne~" kemudian mereka kembali berpelukan ditengah dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Sudah kan? Hehe .. Mianhae kependekan ini cuma fanfic selingan pas subuh kemarin. Ketika saya merasa dingin hehe .. Sebenarnya gak hujan, cuma emang buat penguat hawa dinginnya aja #plak. Fanficnya udah pernah di publish di facebook saya dan fanpage saya. Selalu dan selalu akan seperti itu tempat saya mempublish fanfic dan dengan nama author berbeda (red: cHo, Rahma Qonita).  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Review?  
**


End file.
